Hiei's Monkey
by Aimlessly Unknown
Summary: Rule One: Don't mess with Hiei's monkey


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, BB-chan (BlackBelt) owns Callie-chan!

**Summary: **Don't mess with Hiei's Monkey. Hibari Hater Story!

**Authors Note: In order to get this story, you MUST read ****Will and Determination**** by **_**Blackbelt**_

**DON'T FORGET IT'S SEQUEL ****WIT AND COURAGE**

**I GIVE THESE STORIES 10/5 rating!! THAT MEANS ITS DOUBLE-Y GOOD!! WOO!!**

_**Hiei's Monkey**_

**By: Kyuubi Shiori-chan**

"YOU ASS-HOLE! GIVE ME BACK MY BOOKSS! I HAVE TO STUDY!!" Minamino Callie whined to the fire-demon who had just taken her books hostage. She needed those books to study dammit!

"You will not be going back to the ningen school, monkey" Hiei told her as he moved to avoid her lunge.

"YES I AM! YOU HEARD THE DOC! I HAFTA!" Callie roared to the red-eyed demon.

'Why is he such an ass?' she questioned in her head, as she dove for the books again.

"Stop thinking about my ass monkey, you need to control your urges." Hiei teased the brown haired girl.

Callie fought the urge to just sit down and sob, why was he so mean to her?

Callie turned on her heel and walked into the temple they were currently fighting outside of. She walked inside and did not return for 3 minutes. Hiei stood there, shocked that his primate was ignoring him. The door slid open and Callie's hair was visible, Hiei smirked and laughed at his own idiocy.

His primate couldn't ignore him.

Just as he was about to go back to teasing her Hibari walked out as well.

"He was just telling me about how he _loved _you." Callie smirked to Hiei, whose eyes had widened, his stupid little monkey was about to sick this bitch-in-heat on him!? She was a little devil!

"I knew it!" Hibari squealed, rushing towards Hiei in a lovey-dovey manner, "Hiei-sama!"

Hiei sidestepped her, and she fell flat on her face. She sat up and looked at him quizzically, "But my love, why do you avoid me?"

"Monkey," Hiei turned his attention to his monkey, "Why did you lie to this woman?"

Hibari turned her shocked eyes on the small female. This high-voiced child LIED to her, her the most amazing woman that DESERVED Hiei more than this ugly little thing who was in love with Hiei.

"You wouldn't gimme my books." Callie shrugged, a grin placed on her chapped lips.

Hiei gave her a warning glare, should she ever do this again, amusing or not, Hiei would show no mercy. That's right; Hiei would steal ALL her ice-cream…group sweatdrop on the count of three

1

2

3

SWEATDROP!

To Hiei and Callie that was one of the worst things you could do. Callie grinned and held her hands out like Hiei would just concede the books to her. Imagine the little monkey's shock when Hiei burned her books.

That's right, BURNED

Callie's eyes widened to an unimaginable degree, how dare he…

There was only one thing to do when something like this occurred…whine to Kurama.

"KURAMAA!!" She cried, letting tears bubble in her eyes.

"Yes Callie?" the fox asked as he walked outside, when he saw the ashes and Callie's tears he knew what had happened. After all, Callie was quite easy to read.

'_Did you have to burn her books?' _He asked the fire demon, knowing full well that he could hear his thoughts.

'_She tricked the ram-demon into thinking I loved her.' _Hiei snorted, as if that made it better.

Callie's sob broke them out of their rendezvous, they looked over to see Hibari grabbing her hair.

"HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME!!" Hibari yelled to the little female, Callie didn't seem to notice the evil glint in Hibari's eyes, she though the ram-demon was just kidding around. Poor oblivious female.

Kurama slid over and grabbed Hibari's hand, "Assistant or not, lay one hand on my sister and I will make sure you never see the light of day." Yep, Yoko was definitely merging with Kurama.

Hiei grabbed Callie and led her away, scolding her for whinny-ness. Hibari glared harshly at Callie, her golden eyes boring into the girl.

'I will get you back bitch, and Hiei will be mine.'

--

All that week Hibari had been playing pranks on Callie.

Like the time she dumped cow-feces on her

**Flashback**

_Callie was skipping into the main room, everyone smiled lightly at the chipper girl._

"_Guess what?!" She grinned toothily at them._

"_Hm?" Kurama motioned for her to continue, a soft look in his jungle green eyes._

"_Mom found out she's gonna have another daughter." The grin remained on her face. Another female will be joining them shortly._

"_Kurama-san, I believe I have found a lead!" Hibari called from outside._

_Everyone began rushing out, Callie was the last one out and as the last one she was to close the door._

_As she shut the door a bucket filled with cow-crap fell on mop of fuzzy hair._

"_Callie!" Botan yelled rushing over, "Ew!"_

_Kurama motioned to the plant, "This is a clover." He held up the clover for all to see. Everyone felt a burning rage build up towards Hibari._

_The girls turned their eyes on Hibari who was staring innocently back, "Oops, I guess it wasn't a lead."_

_Only Hiei noticed the evil grin on her face when they all turned to take care of Callie_

**End Flashback**

The time she tripped Callie down the steps, gave her the wrong medicine, and pushed Callie into the shouji door, causing it to break.

"Hiei-sama," She whispered to the man who was sitting next to her, while everyone one else was eating dinner, "May I speak to you?"

Hiei sat there like a stone, "It is about Callie-san." With that Hiei stood up, no one but Callie noticed.

When the two demons were outside Hibari pushed her breasts upon his chest, dragging her hands sensuously down his arms, "Now that we're alone…"

She pushed her lips on his harshly, Hiei growled in what Hibari thought pleasure. She kissed him harder.

A soft gasp took place, Hibari separated and looked over to see a shocked Callie, hurt overturning her large doe-brown eyes.

Hibari smirked.

Hiei turned and saw her, immediately he felt terrible when he saw her face.

'_Monkey…'_ he tried to start a mind-link

'_Hiei, if you liked her, you could've just told me…' _she whispered in her head.

'_Monkey, I didn't kiss her back--' _He tried to elaborate when she snapped

"YEAH! YOU JUST STOOD THERE LIKE A FUCKING STATUE!" She cried, tears gathered in her eyes as she turned and ran away into the woods.

Hiei pushed Hibari off and rushed after the female, the Rekai Tantei rushed out and glared at Hibari.

"What. The. FUCK. Did . You. Just. DO!" The group wasn't mad, wasn't pissed, they were livid.

"Get out; your services are no longer needed." Kurama snarled, his eyes turning the molten gold the group saw on occasion.

"Yes they are!" Hibari fired back a smirk placed upon her ruby red lips.

"No Hibari, in fact we are banishing you to the demon realm." Koenma showed up, in his adult form thank you very much.

"W-what?! W-why?!"

"For harming a Rekai Tantei member." Koenma smirked.

With that tentacles shot out from behind Koenma and grabbed Hibari, wrapping themselves around her voluptuous legs and her arms, she was pulled away screaming and crying out for Hiei.

As the group calmed down, mostly cause they could always make a voodoo her and torture her that way.

As they were going to go after Hiei and Callie they saw the two walk out of the woods.

They began to question the two, what happened, where'd they go yadda yadda.

Callie then screeched for them to shut up before Hiei spoke, a smirk on his face along with a light blush.

"No one…" He began gloatingly, "messes with _my _monkey."

Callie grinned and pecked him on the cheek, shocking everyone.

"Damn straight."

--

_**MUST READ!:**_

**WAH! I AM SOOOOO SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE THIS CRAPPY (or short)! IT…I…I CAN'T MATCH UP TO BB-CHAN'S WORK BUT HER STORY IS NOT THIS BADD! **_**GO READ IT!! NOOWWWW!!**_

**Then you can come back and flame, and BB-chan and Aijin-san, please forgive me for writing this if you want I shall DELETE ITT!! Feh, I had waayyyyy too much sugar!**

**Lub,**

**Shiori-chan**


End file.
